


폭풍우치는 밤에

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Childhood, Thunder and Lightning
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>general audience! yeah!!!</p></blockquote>





	폭풍우치는 밤에

영화관 로비로 우산을 든 사람들이 들어왔다. 물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 갑자기 번쩍 섬광이 터졌다. 영화관 직원들은 열심히 대걸레로 바닥을 닦고 있었다. 콰콰광 벼락이 떨어졌다. 영화관 시계는 8시 30분에서 깜박이고 있었다. 밖으로 나왔다. 다시 쾅 천둥이 쳤다. 옷깃을 잡은 손이 꽉 얀시의 팔을 움켜쥐었다.  
"얀시. 어떡하지? 아빠한테 전화할까봐."  
에이미가 가져온 우산은 한개였다. 에이미의 집은 멀지 않았고 축축한 비냄새 사이로 영화보는 내내 맡았던 단냄새가 났다.  
"아니야. 데려다줄께."  
비는 거세게 쏟아졌고 얀시는 최대한 에이미를 씌워주었지만 에이미 집 앞에 도착했을 때 둘은 쫄딱 젖어있었다.  
"데려다줘서 고마워."  
무언가를 찍어발랐던 볼은 비에 젖어 아무것도 없었고 바지 안의 속옷까지 축축해지고 있었지만 얀시는 지금은 놓치지 말아야 한다고 생각했다. 입술은 너무 달았고 팝콘 맛도 났다. 보드라운 혀를 쫓다가 엄청나게 큰 천둥 소리에 둘은 깜짝 놀라 떨어졌다. 얀시는 에이미의 이마에 키스해주고 벨을 눌렀다. 에이미는 우산을 들려주었지만 얀시는 웃으며 고개만 저었다.

멀리서도 집이 어두웠다. 번쩍 사방이 환해졌다. 좋았던 기분이 곤두박질치기 시작했다. 얀시는 서둘러 집에 뛰어들어갔다. 집은 어둠에 잠기다 번쩍 모든 불을 켠 것처럼 환해졌다. 좀 전에 보고 나온 공포영화같이. 온 바닥에 물을 흘리며 얀시는 롤리와 같이 쓰는 방문을 열었다. 어둠.  
"엄마! 롤리!"  
돌아다니며 불을 전부 켰다. 깜박이며 전화가 음성 메시지를 알렸다. 엄마의 목소리. [오늘 집에 못 들어간다. 알아서들 있어. 비온다니까 창문 열지 말고] 얀시가 열살이 넘고부터 베이비시터는 드라마에나 나오는 말이었다. 얀시는 소리치기 시작했다.  
"롤리! 롤리!"  
얀시가 다시 집 밖으로 나갈 채비를 하는데 어디선가 조그마한 소리가 들렸다. 부스럭 샤워커튼 열리는 소리가. 얀시? 얀시는 욕실로 뛰어들어갔다. 롤리는 욕실 안에서 눈물콧물이 범벅된 채로 앉아있었다. 얀시에게 안기자마자 안심이 된 롤리는 대성통곡을 하기 시작했다. 형. 나 바지에 오줌쌌어. 형. 어떡하지? 엄마한테 혼날거 같아. 형. 너무 무서웠는데. 형. 아무도 전화 안받아서. 형. 엄마는 형이 조금만 있으면 온댔는데. 형. 흐어어엉. 형. 형. 미안해. 형이 미안해.

콰과과광 천둥이 떨어졌다. 얀시는 흠칫 한쪽 눈을 떴다. 숙소 안의 창을 빗물이 때려댔다. 시간은 까마득했다. 한동안 빗물만 쏟아지다 다시 번쩍. 얀시는 지체없이 일어나 툭 침대 아래로 떨어졌다. 바닥이 쿠웅 울렸다. 롤리의 옆에 누웠다. 번쩍. 안이 밝아졌다. 얀시는 롤리의 귀를 가려주었다. 롤리가 부스스 눈을 떴다.  
"... 얀시?"  
쉬이이... 얀시가 잠에 취해 속삭였다. 병영 침대는 딱 일인용이었다. 이인은 무리였다. 드리프트 때문에 근육이 두터운 둘이었다. 몸도 돌릴 수 없었다. 형이 미친건가 했던 동생은 창밖을 보고 바로 감을 잡았다. 손을 뒤로 돌려 토닥토닥 형을 두드렸다.  
"얀스. 나 괜찮아. 올라가서 자. 얀시."  
다시 예의 바람빠지는 속삭임이. 쉬이이... 안되겠다. 얀시 침대에서 자야지 일어서는데 얀시가 강하게 롤리를 끌어안았다. 쉬이이... 시발. 

밤은 길었고 죄책감이 각인된 형의 팔뚝은 풀릴줄 몰랐다. 비가 와서 낮아진 기온에 체온은 좋았으므로 롤리는 금세 잠이 들었다.  
꿈1. 예거에 밟혔다. 꿈2. 카이주에 깔렸다. 꿈3. 편두통 약을 처방받았다. 꿈4. 천둥치는 밤 얀시가 안아주었다.

**Author's Note:**

> general audience! yeah!!!


End file.
